tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 776
This night has been dark and filled with dread for an unnatural creature has been let loose to force his will upon those he claims as victims. Dirk Wilkins has made a deadly demand upon Barnabas Collins, a demand that must be met by dawn, and now the dawn is nearing. Episode 776 is the untitled 776th episode of the Gothic daytime soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by Lela Swift, with a script written by Violet Welles. It first aired on Monday, June 16th, 1969. This episode is part of the "1897 Flashback" storyline. In this episode, a mesmerized Judith Collins goes to the lair of Dirk Wilkins' coffin and shoots Rachel Drummond. Tim Shaw comes upon her and brings her back to the Old House where she dies. Before the dawn, Dirk meets his final fate. Synopsis Cast & Crew Cast Crew Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows is copyright 1969, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * Opening still: Collinwood exterior, day; Tower-side. * Closing still: Silo doors. * Opening narration: Louis Edmonds. * This episode was recorded on June 9th, 1969. * Costume designer Ramsey Mostoller is just credited as Mostoller in this episode. * Tim Shaw is identified as Timothy Shaw in the closing credits of this episode. * This is Lela Swift's 397th episode of Dark Shadows as a director. * This is Violet Welles' nineteenth episode of Dark Shadows as a writer. Redirects * "DS 776" serves as a shortcut to this page. * "DS: 776" serves as a shortcut to this page. * Dark Shadows 776 redirects to this page. Appearances * This is the final appearance of Dirk Wilkins, who is destroyed in this episode. * This is the final appearance of Rachel Drummond, who dies in this episode. She makes a behind-the-scenes appearance in episode 777. * Dirk Wilkins is the first character to appear in this episode. Home Video * This episode is available on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 15. * This episode is available on and disc 81 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. Allusions * Several references are made to Barnabas Collins in this episode, but he does not make an appearance. Bloopers * Before Tim Shaw enters the cave to find Judith Collins, actress Joan Bennett clears her throat. This was likely not in the script. * In the scene where Tim Shaw first enters the Old House parlor while carrying Rachel Drummond, the front of a film camera can be seen coming in from stage right. The angle closes out the visible production equipment as Tim sets Rachel down on the sofa. Quotes * See also External Links ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1897 Flashback/Episodes Category:1969/Episodes Category:Robert Cobert/Composer Category:Sy Tomashoff/Production designer Category:Sybil Weinberger/Music supervisor Category:Ramsey Mostoller/Costume designer Category:Ken McEwen/Associate director Category:Melissa Foster/Production assistant Category:Gary Blohm/Production manager Category:J.J. Lupatkin/Technical director Category:Mel Handelsman/Lighting director Category:Tom McCue/Sound engineer Category:Alan Holden/Sound engineer Category:Terry Ross/Sound effects editor Category:Rudy Piccirillo/Video technician Category:Ross Skipper/Video technician Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew